


Coordinate

by twoturtlesinabathtub



Series: Flight Patterns [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Reunion, Vignette, these kiddos are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoturtlesinabathtub/pseuds/twoturtlesinabathtub
Summary: Found. She’d been found.





	Coordinate

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people tell me that I should write a companion piece to [this guy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12048138), but little did they know that I was already working on one, haha.

Henry was a man of several talents: he was a great whistler, was really good at chores and being organized, and—thanks to Lissa being bored for two afternoons in a row—was a flower crown-making champ, among other things. However, one significant skill that he _didn’t_ have was decent body awareness. He stumbled over his own feet, couldn't catch a ball to save his life, and bumped into objects constantly. Whenever it wasn't a bit concerning, it was really pretty comical. The first time that he’d tried to kiss Robin, he'd leaned down and smacked their foreheads together. Both of them had erupted into (slightly pained, on Robin's part) laughter.

But when Sully charged into the Shepherds' barracks one early afternoon, belting out at the top of her voice that Robin had been found, Henry _sprinted_.

Sully shouted after the sorcerer, offering him a ride on her horse, but he was too far gone to hear. He didn't know where to go—only that he had to get there quickly. His spindly legs were on autopilot as he stumbled like a newborn calf down the road from where Sully had come, kicking up dust in his wake. His thoughts were on autopilot, too, the same things running through his head without ceasing: _Robinrobinrobinrobin wherewherewhere_ —

At the crest of a small hill, he saw three figures ahead moving slowly up the road. The man of middling height on the left had to be Chrom, the taller one on the right Frederick. It also looked like one of Chrom's hands was on the back of the person walking between the two Shepherds, as if to make sure that they didn't fall. Henry started to run down the hill, but he immediately tripped and was sent sprawling. Of _course_ that would happen.

“Henry, hello,” Chrom said as the Plegian screeched to a halt in front of the trio, hands on his knees as he desperately sucked in mouthfuls of air. “We’re glad to see you.” Henry ignored the prince in favor of staring at the woman before him, her gaze trained calmly on the edge of Ylisstol further up the road.

Her eyes slipped down to finally rest on Henry, giving him a look that resembled amused bewilderment. “Sorry that you fell,” she said, despite the fact that she was clearly fighting the urge to grin at his performance.

Something leaped up into Henry’s throat when he heard that voice that he’d been without for far too long. “Heh, yeah,” he managed to say between labored breaths. “These legs...weren’t made for...running....”

Robin chuckled. "You...we've met before. Haven't we?"

Henry had an even more difficult time catching his breath after hearing that. No. She couldn’t have amnesia. Not again.

"Robin, do you not remember?" Frederick asked, his voice tinged with unease. "Henry is your h—" Chrom cleared his throat loudly and shot Frederick a look to silence him. He wanted to see if Robin could remember on her own.

Henry looked up at Robin from where he was still bent over and panting. Robin's brow creased in confusion. "Your face looks, uh.... Why aren't you smiling? You smile all the time, don't you? Or am I making that up?"

Finally, the sorcerer managed to get most of his breath back. "Do you want me to smile?" he asked thinly as he straightened up. "I'll smile, Robin—I can do whatever you want. Just tell me what you want."

Robin hummed to herself, her eyes roving over him. Her gaze locked onto Henry's wedding band. "Huh," she said. "Your ring is the same color as mine. Except mine is pretty morbid, what with the snakes and skulls carved into it."

Henry laughed, but there was no humor behind it. "Yep, sure is."

She gave him a little smile. “I like your laugh. It sort of reminds me of...” The smile slowly slid from her face as her eyes darted back and forth between their rings. Henry could sense that she'd stopped breathing for a moment. All of a sudden, her eyes became huge, and she gasped brokenly. "Oh, _gods_."

"Robin?"

"...Henry?" Her voice was small, tentative.

He could see a slew of emotions run across her face, so many in such a short time that it made him dizzy. Or maybe that was just from the running. Or...something else. "Y-yessir," he stammered.

Robin's eyes brightened. " _Henry_."

It was then as if their roles had been flipped. Henry stood motionless, looking and looking and looking at her until Robin started wondering if she had something on her face. When he moved closer, his steps were soft, small, like a wary animal that was ready to bolt at any second.

He pressed her hand between both of his, the hard metal of their rings pressing into their skin. "You're real?" asked Henry, voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Robin nodded, her eyes roving his features as if trying to recommit them to memory—the pale, messy hair that never laid down straight; almost fathomless purple irises in haunting eyes; a mouth that should’ve been stretched into a harrowing grin but wasn’t (wrong, that felt wrong). "I'm real, Henry,” she swore.

He smiled at her, but it looked afraid, somehow. "You promise?"

Robin smiled back, trying her best to keep him calm even as her eyes began to cloud with tears. "I promise."

An almost painful stretch of silence. Then, “... _Wow_.” And like that, Robin felt Henry's arms lock around her, wrapping her in a rib cage-squeezing hug. She could feel his entire body shaking. "I was scared I made you up," he muttered into her ear. "I was real scared."

Robin's heart twisted as she made a vow to herself that she'd hold Henry as long as it took. As long as it took for it to solidify in his mind that she was here, and here for good. "I'll always come back for you," she replied, reaching up in a fruitless attempt to smooth down his windblown hair. "Always, okay?”

Henry loosened his hold a bit, clumsily brushing away Robin's tears as he completely ignored the few that he'd let slip. The smile she knew and loved so well was back on his face, hopefully there to stay. "You'd better. I love you way too much to let you die just yet!"

Robin rolled her eyes at his choice of wording, smiling in spite of herself. "You old romantic." She leaned up to kiss him. Henry responded with enthusiasm, noting absently that Chrom and Frederick were probably awkwardly trying to give the two of them some privacy. Not that it mattered. He knew that he was holding what really mattered.

Robin broke their kiss to smile up at him, but Henry shook his head. "Nuh-uh, not yet," he said, eagerly pulling her back to him. Robin chuckled at his insistence.

It was finally a polite cough from Frederick that made Robin pull away from the kiss in self-consciousness. "While I realize that this is a...tender moment," said the knight, "I believe it would be best if we continue this reunion at the capital."

"Yeah!" Henry chirped, grabbing Robin's hand tightly and starting to pull her down the road. "We'll have a party. Music, food, dancing, looting a few graves—the whole shebang."

Robin just nodded at him, her smile nearly as wide as his. "All right, Henry, whatever you say." It wasn't often that he took such strong initiative. She liked it. “I don’t think that the grave robbing would go over very well with the townsfolk, though.”

"Aw, don't worry about it, it'll be a riot." Henry started swinging their hands between them. "And then after all of that, we can finally get to figuring out how to make Morgan, nya ha!” Robin facepalmed but couldn’t muffler the snicker that slipped through her teeth when she heard Chrom and Frederick make shocked choking noises. Gods, was she glad to be back.

**Author's Note:**

> Henry, a.k.a. the only fictional man who could drop an innuendo and have me believe that it’s 100% guile-free


End file.
